


Pinky and the Brain and the Sordid Scheme of the Sinister Snowball

by chrismouse



Category: Animaniacs, Captain Underpants Series - Dav Pilkey, Pinky and the Brain
Genre: Hope you enjoy, I got inspired by sulu the hamster, Short Chapters, and thought hey, patb in captain underpants style, why don't I make a kinda crossover?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 22:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10976736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrismouse/pseuds/chrismouse
Summary: Pinky and the Brain must stop Snowball from taking over the world in another crazy scheme... in the style of Dav Pilkey!





	1. Pinky and the Brain

This is Pinky and Brain. Pinky is the one on the left with the raptor hands and the buck teeth. Brain is the one with the chubby tummy and the big head. Remember that now!

Pinky and the Brain were lab mice at ACME Labs, and every night they would try to take over the world with an amazing plan. Brain would think up the plans and Pinky would assist in his own way. Unfortunately for the both of them, their plans rarely worked. Sometimes they would get into trouble. Sometimes they would upset the balance of things. And once, one of their plans _almost resulted in an evil hamster taking over the universe_!

But before I can tell you that story, I have to tell you this story.


	2. The Warner Movie Lot

A street over from ACME Labs, movies and cartoons were shot and produced at Warner Brothers studios. It was a place where you could find both grossly overpaid stars and struggling artists, and things were usually calm when a _certain three 'toons_ weren't around...

Today was not one of those days! 

Three odd little puppy-children ran past, pursued by a very angry security guard. Their names are Yakko, Wakko, and Dot Warner, but we'll talk about them later. For now, let's take a look at the grumpy old guy looking down at the lot.

This is Mr. Plotz, the CEO of Warner Brothers. Mr. Plotz was not a very nice person. He cared about only one thing: _MONEY, MONEY, and MORE MONEY_! And as far as he was concerned, the Warners were going to make him LOSE that dough! 

Mr. Plotz banged his fist on the table, upsetting his favorite coffee mug. "Those Warners!" he shouted. "What will it take for me to be rid of them?"

"Oh... that can be arranged," said a voice from the shadows. Mr. Plotz stood up on his chair. 

"Who are you? And what kind of arrangement are we talking about?"

"You'll find out in time," said the voice. "And it will only take a little bit of compliance on your part. I promise you won't have to worry about the Warners."

"Well, as long as it'll get the studio what it needs," Plotz said, scratching his chin. 

"Oh, yes," the voice replied. "This deal will be best for your studio..."

"And the _world_."


	3. Raisin Brain

Meanwhile, at ACME Labs, the Brain was thinking up another world-domination plan. Pinky was running the maze and stalling to give Brain some extra time. Or maybe he had just forgotten what he was doing at that moment- you could never really tell with Pinky. After a long, long time, Pinky reached the end of the maze, and Brain had come up with a plan.

"Cereal, Pinky," he said as his cagemate joined him on the table. "The American population can't live without it, and would surely collapse if there was suddenly a shortage. Do you know why that is?"

"Because breakfast is the most important meal of the day, Brain?"

"No, Pinky, because humans are creatures of habit! If they don't have things _exactly the right way_ , they go into a panic. So I have concocted a scheme to take advantage of their foolish habits."

Pinky nodded, rocking back and forth on top of a book.

"We will hijack the cereal shipments of every major cereal brand except Raisin Bran, leaving the country no choice but to buy it. Inside every box of the cereal will be a pamphlet explaining that I will not give up the cereal until I am proclaimed _LEADER OF THE WORLD_!"

"Egad, Brain! Brilliant!" Pinky exclaimed. "Oh wait, no, no. How are you going to get those pamphlets in the Raisin Bran?"

"Pinky, nobody in this country enjoys that cereal. They were eager to get sales up and running again, even by such drastic means."

Brain slid down the table leg, followed by Pinky. "Come. We have a lot to do tonight."  
Neither of them noticed the letter sticking through the mail slot addressed to Brain as they walked out the door.


End file.
